Escalera al cielo
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: -El destino de los que se aman es volver a encontrarse y permanecer juntos- murmuró Jasper mirando a Alice a los ojos quien no podía dejar de llorar-. Prométeme que me esperarás... -Lo prometo- murmuró la joven a la vez que pensaba en el infierno que tendría que vivir desde ahora en adelante en su casa... Una historia llena de amor, fe y esperanza... mal summary
1. introducción

Introducción

La vida es una escalera, una escalera al cielo que es un lugar sin adiós, sin dolor ni despedidas. Pero para algunos aquella escalera está llena de dolor y sufrimientos injustos.

Alice Cullen es una chica que tiene todo lo que ella cree importante para ser feliz: un padre que la adora, Jasper, su mejor amigo por quién siente más que una simple amistad y una casa junto al mar para poder estar lo más cerca posible de su fallecida madre. Sin embargo, su felicidad se verá truncada cuando su padre decida casarse de nuevo y con esto llenar de dolor a su joven vida...

**Hola n.n las que ven doramas sabrán que Escalera al Cielo es un dorama precioso y bueno me dieron ganas de adaptarlo n.n es solo una idea pero que trataré de retomar pronto **


	2. Capítulo uno

Capitulo uno

A Alice le gustaba Jasper mucho, habían sido amigos desde siempre y habían compartido el dolor de perder a uno de sus padres. Siempre estaban juntos, ya sea jugando con el boomerang o buscando conchas en la playa. Jasper mucha veces agradecía que de verdad no fuesen hermanos porque ella también le gustaba mucho y cada vez que la joven estaba triste él la abrazaba y le decía Alice sonríe así siendo consciente de que la sonrisa de su amiga era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

La familia de Jasper era la dueña de muchas empresas, entre ellas un gran centro comercial y un parque de diversiones por esta razón para el aniversario de la compañía invitaron a Esme Platt, modelo y rostro de la empresa casi desde su inauguración y a Carlisle Cullen, padre de Alice y el arquitecto que diseñó el centro comercial.

A Alice le era muy difícil el tener que dejar solo a su padre en un próximo futuro pues ella quería irse a estudiar al extranjero con Jasper. Se dijo que si su padre estuviera casado no se sentiría tan solo ni ella tan culpable. Por eso se puso muy feliz cuando vio a su papá sonriendo y conversando junto a la bella modelo Esme Platt. La mujer con rostro con forma de corazón y cabello color caramelo había encantado al arquitecto con sus sonrisas y sus finos modales sin aun revelar uno de sus más oscuros secretos.

-¿Qué opinas de eso?-preguntó Alice a Jasper a la vez que miraba a su padre reír junto a la modelo.

-¿Qué opino de qué?- preguntó Jasper quien estaba algo distraído.

-De mi padre y la señora Esme Platt- respondió la chica sonriendo-. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi padre sonreír de esa manera. Creo que desde que mi madre murió por el cáncer que él ya no sonríe como antes.

-¿y eso es bueno?- preguntó Jasper sabiendo en cierto modo la respuesta.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Alice mirándole con sus ojos negros llenos de alegría- Si papá se casara yo no me sentiría tan culpable cuando tu y yo nos vayamos a estudiar al extranjero.

Sin lugar a dudas Esme Platt era una gran modelo y actriz. Había crecido junto con la compañía y era tan famosa que todo el mundo la conocía o había visto alguno de sus comerciales o afiches publicitarios. Sin embargo, la modelo tenía un secreto que aunque había tratado de ocultar a toda costa algunos medios de comunicación especulaban con el hecho de que ella había tenido dos hijos con un hombre que estuvo en la cárcel. El escándalo se desató por el hecho de que se filtró la información de que ella había depositado dinero en la cuenta bancaria de Aro Vulturi supuestamente para mantener a los hijos de ambos.

En cuanto la fiesta de la compañía terminó, la actriz y modelo se dirigió en auto hacia la humilde vivienda en la que vivían su ex esposo y sus dos hijos, James y María. Por supuesto que Esme había tomado todas las precauciones para que nadie la reconociera, se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto lentes de sol en caso de que algún periodista la hubiera seguido desde la celebración de la empresa.

-¡Idiota!-exclamó Aro en cuanto la modelo le recalcó el hecho de haber pasado una temporada en la cárcel. James y María escuchaban con atención la discusión pero no querían tomar parte por ninguno de ambos aunque en el fondo el corazón de ellos no se encontraba para nada dividido-,¡ ¿quién crees que eres tú para hablarme así?! Mientras tu esposo estaba sufriendo en la prisión... abandonaste a los niños y ni siquiera apareciste en 5 años. ¡Por tu culpa ellos han estado viviendo como salvajes durante todo este tiempo! ¡Si no te hubiera amenazado, no habrías venido!

-Por eso lo hago-murmuró Esme mirándole con frialdad- ¡Esos nuevos reporteros pueden olerlo todo como unos monstruos!

-¡Iba a decirles todo!-gritó Aro enfadado mirando a una sorprendida Esme-, pero no lo hice, por tu bien.

-¿De qué me sirve ser famosa?-gritó Esme cansada de que aquel hombre siempre la estuviera amenazando con el hecho de contarle al mundo que él era el padre de sus hijos- ¿De que me sirve ganar dinero? Tú te lo haz gastado todo en las apuestas y solo me queda mi cuerpo. Por 15 años viví contigo, pero ni siquiera vivía como un ser humano. Ya no puedo vivir más así.

-¡Pues entonces lo revelaré todo!- la modelo estaba llorando y ya no le importaban las amenazas de su ex marido-¡De seguro te servirá de mucho ya que así aparecerá tu rostro en todos los periódicos!

-¡Entonces habla!- gritó desesperada la mujer- ¡Así al menos podré volver a casarme e intentar tener una mejor vida! Voy a vivir como lo merezco y voy a volver a casarme como sea y con quien sea que pueda darme una vida digna.

-¿volver a casarte?-preguntó Aro con ironía- Eso es bueno. Si te casas, los niños vivirán bien gracias a su madre. ¡Niños!- exclamó a la vez que tomaba a María fuertemente de un brazo y la zamarreaba un poco para que se quedara quieta-. Si te casas de nuevo, no esperarás que yo me haga cargo de ellos ¿verdad? Si me envías mucho dinero es algo que tal vez pueda manejar pero...

Esme le miró sorprendida antes de empujarlo producto de la rabia que sentía. Se colocó sus lentes de sol y decidió abandonar aquella propiedad sin importarle absolutamente nada lo que ocurriera a partir de ahora con sus dos hijos. María en cambio, vio la intención que tenía su madre de partir pero antes de que ella se subiera al auto decidió correr para alcanzarla.

-¡Mamá!- gritó la joven mientras corría hasta que pudo alcanzar a la importante mujer para tomar su mano- Mamá, por favor quiero vivir contigo. Seré buena, te lo prometo pero por favor te lo suplico llévame contigo ¿si?

Esme se soltó del agarre de su hija y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde había estacionado su auto. No le importaron las suplicas ni los gritos de la niña ya que desde ahora comenzaba para ella una nueva vida. Daría a conocer públicamente el hecho de que tenía dos hijos ya que así podría casarse nuevamente sin sentir miedo de que un día Aro pudiera arruinar su felicidad.

La atracción existente entre Carlisle Cullen y Esme Platt progresó rápidamente hasta convertirse en un sentimiento mucho más profundo. En menos de tres meses ambos estaban casándose para la felicidad de Alice y la sorpresa de toda la prensa. Esta boda implicaba que la joven y su padre tendrían que dejar de vivir en la casa que tenían a orillas del mar para trasladarse a la nueva propiedad que la pareja había comprado.

-Mamá, hoy nos mudamos- susurró Alice a la vez que tomaba una pequeña muñeca que representaba en cierto modo a su madre-. No quiero llevarme nada tuyo ni que me haga pensar en ti ya que eso podría molestar a la señora Esme. Está bien ¿verdad mamá? También quieres que papá sea feliz ¿cierto? Es invierno y hace mucho frío- murmuró a la vez que abrigaba a la muñeca con un pequeño abrigo de color rojo-. Tienes que cubrirte bien, prometo traerte otra ropa en cuanto regrese.

Después de despedirse de su madre, la joven decidió asomarse al balcón y comenzar a grabar el sonido del mar. Jasper había estado observando y ayudando a Alice desde hacía varias horas pero podía notar que ella no estaba feliz y que estaba algo nerviosa por la idea de cambiarse de casa y no saber como sería recibida por la nueva pareja de su padre.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a la joven aunque la respuesta era un poco obvia.

-Estoy haciendo una grabación-contestó Alice sonriendo-, quiero escuchar siempre que pueda el sonido del mar y del viento. Me dijiste que mamá podría seguir el sonido de las olas, así podría sonreírme y cantarme.

Jasper le sonrió a su amiga y acarició con suavidad su mejilla antes de decir: Bien Alice, sonríe así. Pese a que sonreía aun estaba nerviosa y aquello aumentó en cuanto abandonó su casa junto a su padre para dirigirse hacia su nuevo hogar.

La nueva casa era realmente hermosa, con un gran jardín lleno de árboles y flores y se veía tan grande que Alice pensó que era mucho más espaciosa que la casa que estaba a orillas de la playa.

-Bienvenida-murmuró Esme antes de abrazarla con fuerza-, espero que te sientas cómoda en esta que será tu nueva casa desde ahora.

-Claro que sí- exclamó Alice con una sonrisa-. Muchas gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi padre señora... lo siento.

-No te preocupes- Esme miró a Alice con algo de ternura-, tomate tu tiempo pero quiero que sepas que me sentiré muy dichosa el día que decidas llamarme mamá.

Carlisle no podía creer que su pequeña hija se llevara tan bien con su nueva esposa. Aquello era muy importante porque en caso de que alguien se atreviese a tratar mal a Alice él no dudaría en apoyar a la joven y velar por su felicidad sin importarle absolutamente nada. Por eso en cuanto vio que Esme trataba a la chica como si fuese su hija no pudo dejar de pensar que aquello era algo muy parecido al cielo.

Después de compartir un poco con Esme y hablar sobre moda y la receta de los pasteles favoritos de papá, Alice fue a la que sería su nueva habitación. En ella la decoración era muy femenina y las paredes estaban pintadas de colores pasteles muy bonitos. Era un cuarto muy amplio con una pequeña habitación que servía de armario y con dos camas ya que Alice sabía que pronto tendría que compartir el cuarto con María, la hija de Esme Platt. Esa idea lejos de molestarla le agradó ya que desde que era una niña había soñado con tener una hermana y una familia muy muy grande ya que desde que su mamá se murió solamente habían sido su padre y ella.

Cuando por fin terminó de recorrer la habitación y de desempacar su ropa, sacó el marco donde tenía enmarcada una fotografía de Jasper y ella. Decidió colocarla en su mesita de noche para poder verla todas las mañanas en cuanto se levantara. No sabía por qué él le gustaba tanto, de hecho no recordaba haber sentido aquello por nadie más en toda su vida. Siempre había pensado que su amigo era la segunda persona a quien más quería en el mundo además de a su papá, no sabía si aquel extraño sentimiento era en verdad amor pero estaba segura de que se le parecía mucho.

Aro había llevado a sus hijos a comer a un restaurante barato a modo de despedida ya que a partir de ahora ambos jóvenes vivirían con su madre. No quería reconocer que en el fondo le dolía separarse de aquellos chiquillos que habían sido abandonados de forma tan cruel por Esme, por eso los trataba con dureza y frialdad sin mostrar nada de cariño por ellos.

-En todo este tiempo- pensó Aro en voz alta mientras los jóvenes comían- ¿cuanto he tenido que sufrir por su culpa? Tienen que saber que yo no los quiero. Estoy cansado de ustedes. Así que olviden todo esto y vayan a vivir con su madre. Traten de vivir bien una vez en su vida. ¡¿Entienden?!

-Sí, entiendo...- murmuró María mirando a su padre con odio.

-¿y tú, James?- el joven había permanecido en silencio y ni siquiera había tocado la comida de su plato. Él a diferencia de su hermana no quería vivir con aquella madre que los había abandonado desde que eran solo unos niños. Aro lo golpeó fuertemente para que pudiera volver en sí y prestar atención a sus palabras- Niño, solo mira lo que te pasará si causas problemas y te echan de esa casa.

Cundo llegaron a la gran mansión que sería su nueva casa los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos y su padre aun seguía comportándose con aquel halo de frialdad que siempre había tenido con ellos.

-María- murmuró el hombre mirando fijamente a su hija menor-, cuida bien de tu hermano. ¡Y tu- exclamó mirando a James con dureza¡- haz todo lo que te diga María! Tampoco hagas cosas estúpidas.

Como última acción de paternidad Aro decidió darle un poco de dinero a ambos antes de alejarse corriendo, sin embargo, James decidió correr para alcanzarlo y devolvérselo. Era consciente de que su padre no tenía dinero y que sería cruel de su parte el robarle lo poco que tenía. Pensó que por lo menos con un poco más de dinero él podría pagar las deudas que tenía por el juego o beberse un trago. María en cambio, rodó los ojos, estaba convencida de que su hermano era un idiota ¿cómo podía preferir la vida que tenían junto a su padre en vez de los lujos que podría darle su madre? Era estúpido elegir a un hombre que no les había dado absolutamente nada más que tristeza y desolación.

- Cariño, ella es María- murmuró Esme dirigiéndose a Carlisle en el momento de las presentaciones-. A pesar de ser un año menor que Alice están en el mismo grado. Como nació antes, fue a la escuela desde muy pequeña.

Alice le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa a su nueva hermana. María era un poco más alta que ella, tenía los ojos negros y el cabello negro también pero mucho más largo que el de Alice que le llegaba a los hombros.

Alice no podía dejar de estar muy feliz, por fin tenía dos hermanos y esperaba poder llevarse bien con ellos aunque fuesen un poco tímidos.

-Él es James- continuó Esme ahora presentando a su hijo-. Es tres años mayor que Alice.

-Encantada de conocerlos, soy Alice- murmuró la joven estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de María. Luego tendió su mano hacia su nuevo hermano pero él ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

-James no le da la mano a las mujeres- explicó María un tanto avergonzada.

-Pero yo no soy mujer- exclamó Alice tomando la mano del joven-. Soy tu hermana.

James se soltó de la cálida mano de Alice para darle la espalda y poder irse. La joven lo miró con algo de tristeza ya que no podía creer que había sido rechazada tan pronto por quién sería su hermano mayor.


	3. capítulo dos

Pese a que Alice se sintió algo incomoda con la reacción de James continuó sonriendo de forma cálida para quien sería su nueva hermana menor. Sabía que su hermano estaba afuera de la casa probablemente sintiéndose triste y miserable pero se dijo que si trataba bien a María probablemente eso fuera más que suficiente.

-María no es necesario que digas que soy tu hermana mayor, por favor- murmuró Alice a la vez que terminaba de ordenar la ropa del armario. Quería a su hermana pero como iniciaría año en un instituto nuevo no le gustaría mucho que todas la vieran como la hermana mayor de alguien. Además del hecho de que no quería que la observaran por ser la hija de la famosa modelo como lo era su nueva madre.

-¿Eres tonta?- preguntó María mirando a Alice con una sonrisa llena de ironía- Yo nunca te llamaré hermana.

Alice la miró algo sorprendida pero no dijo nada. No podía entender porque aquella joven se negaba a considerarla una hermana pero pensó que tal vez con el paso del tiempo la relación entre ambas se haría más cercana y tal vez pronto se llamarían de aquella forma. Le sonrió un poco a María quien estaba jugando con un oso de peluche y se apresuró a coger un pijama para ver si es que así podía acercarse un poco más a la chica.

-María- le llamó con una sonrisa- ¿quieres probarte un pijama?

María miró a Alice un momento para luego ver a su espalda el gran armario con la ropa más hermosa que jamás había visto en la vida. De un salto y casi corriendo llegó hasta donde estaba la ropa y tomó una caja con un camisón de seda muy fino y que tal vez le había visto puesto a su madre alguna vez cuando ella visitaba la casa. Sin lugar a dudas ese pijama era el más fino y el más bonito que allí había y se dijo que no le permitiría a Alice escogerlo por nada del mundo ya que la hija de Esme era ella y no su nueva "hermana mayor".

-Quiero este- dijo María mirando la caja con admiración.

-Pero ese es muy frío-comentó Alice tomando uno un poco más abrigador-, éste es mucho más cálido ¿por qué no te lo pones?

-Porque no me gusta- exclamó María mirando a Alice con algo de rabia-. Eres la típica niña rica que quiere quedarse con lo mejor y lo más lindo ¿verdad?

-María- suspiró Alice con una sonrisa tierna adornando su rostro-, a partir de ahora puedes usar toda mi ropa.

-¡¿De verdad?!- murmuró María sonriendo y mirando a Alice con mucha alegría para comenzar a probarse algunos de los vestidos de la joven.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Alice mirando a su nueva hermana con alegría.

La verdad es que la joven quería ganarse el amor de sus hermanos y estaba más que dispuesta a compartir sus cosas con María. Aunque a decir verdad habían cosas que no le agradaban de estos nuevos integrantes de su familia como lo era el hecho de que ambos no tenían buenos modales a la hora de comer o que en medio de aquella primera noche y mientras Alice dormía plácidamente en su cama sintió un sonido algo extraño desde la cama de su hermana y vio que tanto como María como James dormían y roncaban juntos lo que no dejó de sorprenderla.

Alice un tanto extrañada decidió levantarse un momento para salir de aquel cuarto y dejar a sus hermanos dormir. Mientras comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras hacia el primer piso la joven pudo ver como su padre cargaba a Esme y aunque sintió algo de nostalgia por su madre muerta, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz porque su padre al fin hubiera encontrado la felicidad con aquella bella modelo. Aunque aun no estrechaba mucho la relación con sus hermanos pensó que con el tiempo el cariño entre ellos surgiría y que tal vez Jasper le ayudaría a ganar su confianza antes de que ambos se fueran a estudiar al extranjero.

Al otro día comenzaban las clases en el instituto, como era privado los jóvenes debían usar uniforme y aunque Alice y María decidieran ir en auto con el señor Cullen, James prefería esperar por el autobús. Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener una nueva hermana, ni tampoco de tener un cuarto para él solo ya que durante toda su vida incluso su cama había sido compartida con su hermana pequeña. Pero lo que más le dolía y lo que más se negaba a aceptar era el hecho de que a partir de ahora vivía con su madre.

Más que ver a Esme todos los días, lo que más detestaba era el cinismo de aquella mujer que después de haberlos abandonado decidiera reconstruir aquella relación. Sabía que María era un caso perdido y que terminaría amando a su madre aunque ni siquiera la conociera o hubieran compartido lo suficiente pero él estaba seguro de que a quien debía agradecerle todo era a su padre aunque jamás obtuvo una palabra amorosa de su parte.

-Alice- llamó María a su hermana mientras caminaban juntas hacia su primera clase-, mantengamos en secreto que vivimos juntas. De cualquier forma, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa de presumir.

-Está bien- murmuró Alice algo extrañada.

-Me voy a adelantar- comentó María caminando un poco más rápido que Alice.

María en aquellas pocas horas sintió como la envidia crecia al ver como era su nueva hermana. Había perdonado en cierto modo que Alice fuese un poco más bella que ella ya que al ser un año mayor María ganaba en juventud, pero lo que no podía perdonarle era que todos la trataban como una princesa. Odió cada segundo en que vio como Carlisle Cullen abrazaba y consentía a su hija en el auto ignorándola casi por completo, sin embargo, el rencor había nacido cuando durante la cena vio como su propia madre le sonreía a su hermanastra de un modo en que jamás le había sonreído a ella.

María sentía celos y codiciaba lo que Alice Cullen era y tenía, estaba segura de que si se lo proponía las cosas cambiarían y Alice tendría que compartir un poco su protagonismo en la vida de todos.

-Alice Cullen fue la primera en su clase el año pasado- dijo la profesora al momento en que presentaba a las jóvenes al curso-. Bienvenida- murmuró la profesora a Alice quién le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Soy María- dijo la joven mirando a Alice de reojo-. Les digo antes de que lo averigüen... Mi madre es la actriz Esme Platt- Alice miró a su hermana sorprendida provocando que ésta le dirigiera una pequeña mirada despectiva-. Ella también vive con nosotros, pero es un poco complicado de explicar.

Alice miró a María visiblemente contrariada. No podía entender su actitud ni por qué de un momento a otro quería hacer publico su parentesco con ella. Sin lugar a dudas su hermana estaba planeando algo ¿pero qué era? Instintivamente pensó que tal vez la había ofendido de alguna forma y que ahora quería ponerla en evidencia con sus nuevos compañeros de curso pero no pudo recordar ninguna palabra hiriente o comentario desatinado que hubiera sido emitido por error. Decidió dejar de pensar en el asunto para poder concentrarse un poco en la clase.

-Mañana es el tercer viernes. Saben lo que significa ¿verdad?-preguntó la profesora a lo que algunos alumnos contestaron que era el día en que podían asistir a clases sin uniformes-. Lo primero es que la ropa debe ser adecuada, no quiero que parezcan vagos ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras la profesora hablaba Alice no pudo evitar mirar por un momento a su hermana quien le correspondió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa llena de ironía. Alice se sentía un tanto incomoda ya que sus compañeras solamente la miraban e incluso cuchicheaban a su espalda lo que no dejaba de molestarla y hacerle sentir algo triste.

Sin embargo, las cosas empeoraron a la hora del recreo ya que un enorme circulo de alumnos se arremolinó junto al sitio donde estaba María para así poder saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Son hermanas?- preguntaban algunas jóvenes llenas de curiosidad- ¿pero cómo van a ser hermanas? Están en el mismo grado ¿son mellizas?

-¿Acaso no leen los periódicos?- preguntó otra joven- Esme tuvo hijos antes de casarse y los ocultó para poder hacerlo.

-No puedo decirlo con mi propia boca- dijo María sonriendo y mirando a una triste Alice que no sabía si llorar o salir corriendo ya que se sentía muy humillada-, ella debe tener su privacidad- Alice le miró con sus ojitos llenos de tristeza a la vez que deseaba poder estar en otro lugar- ¿qué tiene de bueno el alardear del orgullo de alguien?

-María...- susurró Alice dispuesta a detener el espectáculo que María estaba dando a costa suya y de su madre.

-Hey- llamó María a sus compañeros de curso- ¿han visto una estación de televisión? ¿quieren que les de un paseo?

Producto de esto casi todos los chicos se fueron con María haciendo que Alice pasara sola todo el día hasta la hora de salida. Extrañaba el poder estar con Jasper en los recesos pero como estaban en institutos diferentes la posibilidad de verle se reducía a nada. Estuvo triste casi todo el día ya que tampoco le agradaba el estar sola pero prefería eso antes que estar con las nuevas amigas de María para que ellas la acosaran con preguntas incomodas.

**hola bueno se que quedó mal pero es que no he terminado aun con el instituto y aun tengo pruebas y trabajos que gracias a Dios terminan el viernes... muchas gracias por leer 3333**


End file.
